At present, users change mobile phones more and more frequently. However, for people in lazy habits and green hands in cellphone technologies, changing a mobile phone means everything will start from an original state, and applications for daily use, important chat records and documents, all the wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) passwords stored, and even some usage habits in the old mobile phone will be lost. Every time the user changes the mobile phone, the user is happy for minutes and troublesome for hours. In order to solve this problem, data migration has been proposed. Data migration is adopted to perform backup on data of an old mobile phone, and then to transmit the data to a new mobile phone for data recovery, so as to achieve a purpose of changing the mobile phone.
Currently, data migration is usually configured to perform backup on all data (such as contacts, text messages, applications, etc.) of the old mobile phone, and then to transmit all data backed up to the new mobile phone for data recovery.